second chance
by shabcant
Summary: Alex mercer or Zeus failed in stopping the supreme hunter and failed in stopping the bomb, but when he expects death he lands in a another world, how hill Alex deal with, a new type of enemy, teenage fighters and advanced technology
1. Chapter 1

"So this is it". He said as he was sitting on the edge aircraft carrier waiting for all life in New York to end. He failed to stop the bomb, to stop the supreme hunter. "well its best to stare death in the eyes" mercer said as he stood up preparing for the blast. 3…2….1….

**boom!** The explosion sent an ear ripping scream, but what came next was an indescribable pain that shot through his entire body ripping his cells one by one until there was nothing.

But somehow Alex's consciousness was still alive. "This is what is what death is like, booooooring"! he shouted at the empty void, then suddenly a blinding white light shone through the darkness and soon covered everywhere until there was silence. Alex opened his eyes to find himself on solid ground, as Alex was processing this, millions of thoughts rushed through his head at still showing that he was still clearly the virus.

Alex's mind started to wonder how he was still alive, if the bomb had eradicated everything in New York how is he still alive and where is he?

At that instant Alex sensed movement across the forest too big to be human and too weak to be a hunter so what could it be Alex thought as he stood up, then suddenly a stinger came from in front of him, but Alex had faced much faster opponents and was easily able to dodge the attack, then came from the trees a giant scorpion.

" Well I guess you're itching for a fight" Alex said as he stomped his feet on the ground like a matador and waved an imaginary flag. The scorpion saw this as a threat and charged, ignorant of the danger ahead the scorpion attacks with its claws, to which Alex grabs one then violently rips it off.

The scorpion reeling in pain tries to attack with stinger but is too slow, Alex dodges the attack and using his strength to jumps in the air but not before grabbing the ripped off claw.

In process of falling Alex decided to use the claw he grabbed, Alex pointed the sharp point of the claw at the beast and he threw it piercing the monster's skeleton and to add insult to injury Alex landed on the head of the scorpion killing it finally.

Soon after the beast died Mercer decided to eat it but only to be interrupted by a scream, Mercer wondering what's up decides to put his hunger on hold and check it out.

**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**

"did you see him take out that deathstalker like it was nothing" said A tall white man with a light green scarf and small glasses, he was watching Alex through a screen. "He seems to be headed towards the students, should I stop the exercise" said a female associate of him "no, I want to see how he reacts to our students" he replied. "but he might injure them Ozpin"! The woman shouted. "That's a risk I'm willing to take, besides this will show us his capabilities" The man coldly stated.

**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**

Alex was sprinting his way past all the other beasts he saw at speed of faster than a normal the fastest helicopter** (A/N actually researched this)**, to get to where the scream happened. When Alex arrived at the place he found a clearing with a small temple which held chess pieces of some sorts,

Alex looked closer and 4 teens a girl in black hair, with a bow tie on her head, a with blond hair and gauntlets and two strangely dressed girls on in all white clothing and one with red and black clothing. Alex thought to talk to them but then from nowhere a death stalker attacked him from out of the blue tearing him in two then eating him.

**Team RWBY (soon to be formed) P.O.V**

"OMG!" Ruby said as she gagged, this was the second time she had seen someone killed before. The first was here mother who died when she was 6 years. Then to see another person taken by the Grimm infuriated her. But then suddenly from inside the death stalker a hand tore its skin through ultimately killing the stalker and out emerged a man. "Just who is he" Ruby muttered under her breath.

**Mercer P.O.V **

"I know I have killed nasty things but this by far tops them all" Alex said to himself. Mercer then notices a group of teens running towards him "great" he thought while thinking of what to say. "hey do yo- "was all Alex was able to get out before being bombarded with questions like where did you come from? and what kind of semblance do you have? it continued until they heard a monstrous roar up in the sky." Two nevermore in one place must be my lucky day!" The blond haired teen happily stated.

"Well if this conversation is over how about this you guys deal with the giant bird the never-what?" "nevermore", the smallest teen among the group said "alright the nevermore on the right while I deal with the one on the left kay" then the group **(RWBY)** agreed to question him later as they were in immediate danger.

But before mercer left the teen with the blond hair asked "how will you be able to kill the nevermore without a weapon, Mercer yelled back at them "don't worry about it" as he ran to the nevermore on the left, the nevermore saw this and decided to dive bomb Mercer with its mouth open, but this was a mistake as mercer dodged the beak of the bird and grabbed onto the skin of the nevermore.

The nevermore in pain flew up trying to shake Alex from its skin, Alex deciding he was high enough that the girls could not see him busted out his whip fist **(A/N Whip fist looks like a blade attached to a whip)** and used it to tear off the birds wing. Next Alex Morphed the biomass in his arms to form muscle mass** (A/N think of this as gauntlets formed from biomass to increase the strength)** in which he slams his fists on the back where the spinal cord is causing the bird to lose control of it limbs and fall head first.

Alex not wanting to delay his meal any longer absorbed the nevermore, as he absorbed the nevermore, as soon as he was finished devouring the bird visions of a strange woman wearing charcoal black clothing with pale white skin and hair, suddenly he snapped back to life, he realized he was not on solid ground and he just ate the only thing that could fly, but Alex remembered that he could glide and he did just that, Alex landed softly on the ground only to be confronted by the man who wears a green scarf. "Before you say anything I know and saw what you just did", the man stated. "And you're not scared" Alex replied while thinking of the people who usually ran in fear when seeing what he was.

"No rather I offer you two options join my school under a watchful eye or you and your descendants be hunted for the all of your lives". the man coldly said with no his of remorse or fear in his voice.

"You got experience with bargaining with things above your pay grade", Mercer replied back. "oh you have no idea" the man said before extending his hand. "Ozpin is my name" the man replied. "Alexandre Mercer but, just Alex is fine" Alex said as he shook Ozpin. "so what's the name of this school", Asked Alex. "Beacon Ozpin replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not any prototype**

**Or RWBY I only own the story I forgot**

**To mention this in the last chapter. **

"When he said school I didn't think he meant this!" Alex shouted amazed at the sight of beacon academy. "your gona miss class if you don't hurry they star in 5" said Ozpin, "5 what?", 5….4….3…. 2..". "Oh shit", Alex said as he started to run not wanting to be the last person to class as he was on the last day of high school and it damaged his punctual record.

As Alex entered the classroom and found his chair but the bell rang but the bell rang as he sat down, thinking he was safe Alex analyzed his surroundings he noticed that in front of him sat the four girls who he met in the forest. In the instant that Alex wanted to introduce himself the professor called him out in front for talking.

Normally he would kill anyone that called him out (save for his sister) but here he was trying to lay low so that he could live a semi-normal life here. When Alex got up to the front of the class the professor asked what was my name, Alex replied with a "I dunno".

"that 2" the professor said, but before Mercer could ask what the numbers meant, he got ask another 2 questions "what have I been teaching and where is your weapon ". To this Mercer gave him two answers "first I dunno just got here I'm still taking in the scenery and two I don't need a weapon I am one (literally he thought in his mind).

Oh! You don't need a weapon that's some pride see, if you can prove it he said as he released four boarbatusks, Alex confused that they would unleash beasts on teens gets ready to attack as he could see the silhouette of four boar-like creature coming out of their cages to attack mercer.

"The first monster to attack was obviously the dumbest" Mercer said under is breath, and as he said it one of the boarbatusks quickly rolled towards Mercer, Alex not wanting to move precisely grabbed the tusks of the boar and stabbed the boarbatusks with it, then Alex threw the boar at the others at high speeds which instantly killed the others.

Everyone in the class was except a small girl with a red hood who at the time was sleeping. Mercer wanting to bask in the glory slowly walked back up the stand to his seat. Even though he was attack by four boars he wasn't really pumped with adrenaline so he did what everybody else did a did feel asleep.

As Alex was sleeping he could hear some voices coming from the front of the class that sounded like one of the boars was attacking another unlucky student who happened to try to stick out and prove herself, Idiotic he thought to himself as he drifted off sleeping,

Suddenly Alex woke up in surrounded by dark pools which he could see some of the monsters he fought came up from them, Alex wondering what was happening started to walk around till he arrived at a cliff there he saw the same pale white woman he saw after eating the nevermore she turned to see him.

"so you're the one to who ate my nevermore, I sense that you're not from this world, you're not even human are?" she asked "no, I sense that your dead inside that your body mixed the screams of millions of humans" she says terrifying Alex as no-one knew who he was until now.

"seeing as you're at beacon tell Ozpin that Salem called and she coming" the pale woman as she blasted Alex with a lightning bolt which threw him off the cliff, Alex braced himself to hit the ground but after a few moments Alex woke up to the bell ringing.

As Alex was walking thinking about the name he heard, Salem he remembered. Mercer remembered that she told him to tell Ozpin about him something. While he was walking towards Ozpins office he accidently bumped into someone, when he looked down he saw that it was the girl in red who was sleeping in class.

"sorry" Alex said, "no problem "she answered "oh wait you're the person from the training exercise" she exclaimed. "yeah he answered", remembering her being the smallest one in the group.

"My sister has been wanting to ask you a few questions" she said while tugging him to where she pointed. "okay I'll come with you", Alex said thinking next about when next he will be able to talk with Ozpin.

"By the way my name is Ruby Rose and my sister who you are about to meet, her name is Yang Xiao long" the girl replied. "Okay my name is Alex mercer" he replied in return. "Mercer huh kind of sounds like mercy" Ruby noted. "My victims whish" Alex muttered under his breath "what was that?" Ruby asked, "nothing Alex replied.

"Here he is" Ruby said as she brought past her dorm room door, as Alex move past the dorm he noticed the chaotic state the room which put some of his own mass murders to shame.

"Wow I thought my room in New York was messy", Alex sighing at the thought of his old apartment. "What's a New York?" asked the one in all white clothing. "just a place where I used to hang" Alex said as he remembered what Ozpin said to him about keeping his secret.

"Well I didn't call you here to talk about your past, said the one with blond hair, "first let's get introduction out of the way my name is Yang Xiao Long and this is the Ice queen over here", "hay" the girl in white pouted, "my name is wiess schnee the heir of the schnee family".

The sneeze family? "schnee!" the girl shouted back clearly infuriated by him accidentally taunted her family name. "Okay what's your name" Alex said looking at the almost emo looking girl whose book is stuffed in her face.

"Her name is Blake doesn't talk much" Yang said she lifted her hand to rub the back of her hair. "hmn" Alex said as he noticed that her bowtie twitched and her heart rate was 1.5 time faster than a normal human.

"So I've have been meaning to ask you this, but how does your semblance work?" Yang asked curiously. "well… that's a secret Alex answered sheepishly with a smile which reminded him of a certain blond boy he read in a manga book once. "well if you're not telling we're gonna have to see later.

"**All year one students report to the Auditorium now" **Ozpin said over the speakers**. **Well I guess this will have to be put on hold for now. Weiss stated, Alex needing to talk to Ozpin rushed toward to auditorium hoping to reach Ozpin before it filled, but as he got there he saw at least a hundred upon of students already there.

Giving up hope he decided to wait in the back of the Auditorium, Team RWBY meet up with him in the back, "where's your team" Ruby said looking around for them. "Don't have one I just transferred here after we parted ways apparently Ozpin thought I was a special case", Alex replied, as he wanted to know what Oz was saying.

"This year we have one more student than usual", Ozpin said while looking at Mercer, "he will stay with …", Oz said as the monitor above him showed a randomizer, as the randomizer stop Oz used to answer to finish the previous sentence." …. team RWBY "huh!', everyone male in the Auditorium (aside from Ozpin) "1 guy 4 girls lucky" some guys said as Alex walked to the back.

"eh", Alex said as he shrugged his shoulders while returning to the back he didn't really mind he had been in tighter situations, literally thought remembering the time had survived being crushed by 10g's of gravity.

"Also another thing the school dance is in 3 days with your first mission the day after so get ready no excuses will be accepted for not showing up for mission", Ozpin said while everyone was leaving the auditorium.

Ozpin decided to leave too but was stopped by Alex. "what is it Alex"? Ozpin asked curious. "well... during class I slept and I somehow landed in some strange desolate planet". "so what happened", Ozpin asked while raising his eyebrow his interest in the topic clearly peaked.

"well I saw someone who pale white with clear white hair", "what!" Ozpin shouted, but luckily the auditorium was already clear of students. "what did she say?", Ozpin asked visibly worried.

"she told me to tell you that Salem's coming", said Mercer. Ozpin worried started to leave but before he left the Auditorium he said "Alex don't worry about it just bond with your new team and fit in".

Mercer had seen to many people act like that he knew something was up but decided to respect Ozpin's wishes. As Alex was the leaving he saw team RWBY waiting at the door.

"so what was that about?" yang asked clearly curious about the conversation because no one has ever seen Oz lose his composer, "Nothing much" Mercer told them, clearly not want to argue over it the took his answer.

**The next day**

"Juane Arc your concentration is lacking as well as strategy and skill work on improving this", Said one of the teachers. "Yes miss Goodwitch", answered Juane clearly saddened at his defeat. "it's okay", said a red haired girl who was clearly dressed as a Spartan.

"Next match is Alex Mercer vs Yang Xiao Long" said Miss Goodwitch said staring at her clipboard. Both yang and Alex Walked onto to the stage to demonstrate their strengths. Begin the monitor showed, the first one to attack was yang as she used her gauntlets to propel herself forward, Alex instead of taking the attack head he dodged to the right and kicked getting yang on one knee the Alex grabbed her hair and pulled it towards his leg, from there he kneed her in the face.

Alex prepared for a barrage of punches to which he dodged and kicked yang's stomach from their Alex used his already extended leg to kick her face and push her back. Yang expecting this catches his foot and tries to elbow his knee, but Alex too fast back round housed yang.

Yang now starts to you her semblance to try to beat but he's too fast. As yang ducks from one of Mercers attacks, thinking she has the upper had she tries to punch Alex's face, but then suddenly Yang looked into Alex's face and in a slit second she saw Alex's true form and she slowed down out of true fear because in that slit second she looked into his blood red eyes.

Mercer not wanting to prolong this used a small portion of his speed to flash step **(A/N flash step is basically when the enemy blinks the person uses his speed to move behind the enemy)** to get behind yang, he ducked as yang swung back, Mercer floor swept Yang. Mercer was about to go for the kill but Goodwitch stopped "enough her health has fallen below red", Goodwitch said as Mercer extended his hand to yang.

"sorry if I got a bit reckless" Alex said while smiling. "wait you were holding back" Yang asked excitedly as usually no one is able to best her. Then Alex noticed yang's arm shaking, he deduced that it was from fear when she saw his true form.

"You okay yang ", Alex asked wondering if she remembered his real form. "Yah I'm fine", Yang said as she stilled her hand, she had never seen anything as scary as that moment.

"Are you okay Yang" her sister Ruby asked with concern as she had never seen her sister freeze in years.

"Well Oz called me a while ago I guess I'll go now" Alex said as he was walking out of the building.

"Who was?" he was all yang was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Mercer want to head to town today?" Ruby said as she popped into Alex's room. "I don't know" He answered remembered Ozpin giving him a separate room because of some gender nonsense. "well if you change your mind we are leaving in ten minutes see yeah" she says as she leaves Alex's room.

"Well what to do today?" Alex pondered over the question for a few minutes Alex couldn't answer the question he had gotten excepted into the academy but what was he supposed to do he couldn't learn how to fight without revealing himself.

"Well I guess I'll go with ruby and the gang" Alex said to himself as he got up from his bed and stared at his room and the state of dismay it was in, "but I better clean this up first"

**7 minutes**

"Where are they" Alex said as he was wondering the town for team RWBY, he then sees them by the docks. "Hay guys" Alex said as he waved to his team. "I thought you guys said you would leave in ten minutes" Alex said as he walked up to them.

"Well we thought that you wouldn't come so we went ahead. So what made you change your mind" Ruby asked. "well I realized that there was nothing to do" Alex said scratching his forehead "Then I remembered the you guys were going into town so I decided to follow you"

"Stop" a voice arises that kills the mood, Alex turns to see a blond teenager that just jumped off the ship that was docked. As the teen raced passed team RWBY he winked at Blake making her blush.

He then passed Alex who only tilted his head a little, the teen then felt a demonic presence arise from Alex which prompted him to run _faster_ and farther away from Alex.

"So what was that about" Alex asked before putting his hands into his pockets. "I don't know maybe he's a participant in the tournament" Weiss stated before walking in the direction of the way he went.

"where are you going Weiss?" ruby asked, walking right beside her. "I'm going to see if he truly is part of the tournament" Weiss says as she round the corner only to bump into a ginger girl. Alex and the rest of team RWBY follow ruby around the corner.

"Watch were you're going" Weiss says as she stands up and dust her clothes, "Sorry" the girl says as she quickly gets up. "Are you okay" Ruby asked, "Yes my name is Penny and I'm combat ready" she said with spunk that remind Alex of a certain sparkler in a manga book he once read.

"Excuse me but how are you combat ready" Weiss says before looking at her from head to toe. "Like your one to talk wearing a dress." Said Blake, Weiss reeled back in shock that Blake just insulted her clothing.

"it's a battle dress. "Weiss said and ruby agreed with her before they both high-five. "I'll go catch up to the blond" Mercer said, but before he could leave penny said "you don't seem like a regular human".

This worried Alex as that she might reveal what he is, "whatever do you mean?" Alex asked trying to seem surprised. "First your breathing pattern is off it seems more like you're forcing yourself to breath rather than naturally secondly I can't detect any org" Penny started but Alex started to walk back to beacon.

"Wait where are you going?" Ruby asked, "I remembered that I had something better to do, see you later" Mercer said as he left the group which confused them. Was what penny said so worrying that she made the person who killed a death stalker with their bare hands run away.

**Later that night**

Alex was up he couldn't sleep not that that was anything new, he decided to grab a cup of coffee before walking back to his room, when he heard shouting coming from team RWBY's room he went to check it out only to see Weiss and Blake arguing.

Alex tries to walk by but both of them see him and call him into the room, Alex do you think that the white fang are a bunch of liars and killers or are they just misguided as Blake says" Weiss asked wanting an honest to oum answer.

"Well I don't really know they are neutral in my opinion" Alex says trying not piss off either of them, "Well It doesn't matter what you think, the White fang have destroyed and killed to many people.

That's not true we're only trying to protect ourselves" Blake suddenly stops realizing that she just revealed her identity as not just a Faunus, but also a former member of the White Fang.

Blake panics and jumps out the window running from finishing the conversation. Taking that as his que Alex leaves the room and instead of going to his dorm he went into the emerald forest.

"I think this is far enough," Alex said as two Ursa Grimm came out from the tree line, then from Alex's hand burst a double edged blade attached to his arm or better to say it was his arm. Alex ripped through the Grimm with ease, he then absorbed them into his body.

Then a large black snake emerged from the woods, Mercer morphed his arm from a blade into his muscle mass he then grabbed the mouth of the snake and pried it open, next he grabbed the snake's tongue and ripped it out. Causing the snake to hiss in pain

Alex took the fang of the snake, broke it off and impaled the snake with its own fang, then he ripped the head off the snake and absorbed the body and head of the snake.

Then Alex noticed two wolves like creatures trying to run Alex moved in front of them in a split second he grabbed one and instead of killing it he changed its cells and modified it to where the wolf like creature was completely obedient and its color changed from black to Blood red.

Alex commanded the wolf to kill the other one next to It, and the wolf did just that, tearing the other one apart until it was a bloody pulp, then from the pulp arose two wolf like monster rose from the blood of the dead one,

"So it seems that I still have greens power in this world" Alex said to himself. "We'll I'm gonna vent all my killing urge on the creatures of this world" Alex says before his eyes turned Blood red and left. And that night the Grimm for the first time had felt fear themselves because they were being hunted instead of being the hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was in his room watching T.V, on his new couch, he managed to sneak it into beacon with relative ease as beacon security was nothing compared to Black watch's own, but not like that was hard either.

Alex didn't need to study; he had already read all the books in Beacon library and with his learning capacity superior to any A.I humanity could have made so that was easily taken care of,

although he could just consume a historian like usual but Ozpin had seen him consume a nevermore, so if Alex consumed a Beacon historian, the person goes missing after Alex meets him it would be too much of a coincidence.

Alex had also bought some furniture, usually it is provided but because he was here on scholarship he only got an empty room but at least Ozpin gave him some money to buy the necessary things

"Speaking of the nevermore", Alex said to himself "why haven't I got anything from those nevermore or those beowolves" Alex said as he remembered the name of those Grimm in the book he read last.

He then turned off the T.V and sat up-right, Alex went into his own body **(A/N his consciousness moved through his physical body as Alex's eyes and ears inside his body)** and started navigating his cell pathways looking for the creatures of Grimm that he ate.

After a few minutes passed by Alex found the Grimm cells regenerating and disintegrating at the same time, Alex snapped out of it as a crow perched on a tree beside his room and was for some reason looking at him, even though the crow was not physically a human he felt a mental mid equivalent to one, but Alex decided to leave it focusing on the power problem.

It turns out that Grimm disintegrating after dyeing is true even when it had been absorbed, however because Alex's cells regenerate at a rapid rate thus explains why the Grimm cells are still there, but it seems that Alex's healing factor, _ekk he hated that word so bland_. Was overtaking the disintegration process rather quickly, and the consumption of more Grimm beast seemed to speed up that process.

Alex while thinking noticed the time, it was about 7:30; he promised Weiss that he would help find Blake on Sunday. Mercer got up from his seat to see the crow still staring at him, Alex didn't mind being watched, only if the things watching him don't get in his way.

Alex left his room and locked to door, leaving his room open for people to go in at random time is really bad, especially after seeing the amount of money he stole*****cough*****borrowed for a certain time "I don't think the banks will miss only 30,000 liens" Alex said to himself.

Alex walked all the way to team RWBY's room he wanted to see if they were morning people, Alex walked to the door only to find it slightly open, as Alex put his hand on the door knob, his rush of instinct flood his body telling him not to open the door, nonetheless Mercer disregarded his instincts and opened it

He saw that the Ruby and Yang were still sleeping, then from the door to the left he saw Weiss come out of the shower naked wearing only a hair towel. Alex tried to close the door before she saw him, but it was too late, what came from the room was a high pitch scream, that woke Yang and Ruby up, Weiss then pointed towards the door where they both saw a glimpse of him

Alex turned to run but then a hand broke through the door and caught onto his jacket, pulling him through the door breaking it beyond repair, Alex was then met with a very angry fist, that knocked him out. When he woke up Alex was met with 3 three angry girlsstaring at him,

"HOW COULD YOU WALK IN ON HER!" Yang shouted while the other girls where still staring at me, Alex broke away from there gaze and looked at the clock on their wall it was 8:00. _She knocked me out for 30 minutes! _Then Weiss spoke up attracting Alex's gaze back at the group"So how long were you staring?" she was barely able to mutter out due to embarrassment.

"Eh about 3 seconds give or take," Alex said before shrugging, then Weiss collapsed in embarrassment, "Don't worry yourself I didn't look down, though you should eat more" Alex said with little emotion before he flexes which was enough to tear the rope easily.

"Anyway", "I came to see what kind of morning people my teammates were, truth be told I'm disappointed" Alex said while he shook his head from one end to the other. "well I'm pretty sure you don't have the right after walking in on someone", Yang said as before putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I came to look for Blake, but if you're not interested I'll come back around 8:00 P.M alright" Alex said as he walked toward the frame of the door stepping over the broken wood, while Alex was walking down the hall he briefly brushed past a girl with long black hair covering her left eye, he senesced something off about her like she had two people in inside of her.

"Hay" Alex said as he turned he knew it was a bad idea but he still did it regardless of the warning his instincts told him. "Are you from here or did you come here for the tournament", Alex asked talking about the vytal festival.

"Yes" she answered in return "I am". "Well just saying hello, see you later, probably, maybe, Destiny works in mysterious ways" Alex said before moved turned and continued walking turning round the corner. "well that went better than expected.

Alex got to his room and unlocked it to find that it was in shambles, he looked to the left and saw the same crow, fly past him and leave through the opened window. "Huh I was sure I locked the window" Alex said as he scratched his hair.

Alex then began to feel a pain in his back it rose from a small prick to a significant pain, then from his back two black wings sprouted out, as the pain diminished Alex realized his body had finished absorbing the Grimm.

Alex looked to outside the window to see that the crow had just flew off, Alex retracted his wings and sat down apparently the rearranging of his bones in order to support wings took a lot out of him.

Alex decided to take a nap just to regenerate his energy the normal human way, Alex laughed at the thought of him rejoining the human society, he'd taken too many lives to even try.

While Alex was sleeping, (well more like he just turned off his body) his scroll went off, Alex picked it up and answered it, on the other, end of the call was Ozpin. "I need you in my office now we need talk" Ozpin says before disconnecting the call. "Damn can't I get a break, around here.

**Time skip**

The elevator opens and Alex walks out, he sees Ozpin talking to a man in his late thirty's, Ozpin called him it seemed kind of urgent. "So Ozpin what did you call me for, I was enjoying my nap when I got a call from you." Alex said as he walked up to Ozpin's desk. "So what's the emergency that you call me during my glorious nap" Alex joked but to Avail no laughs rose up.

"Tough crowd" Alex said to his self. "Now I heard from a little birde that you're not being totally honest with us" Ozpin started "Well if the time to tell us who you really are it is now," Alex saw no reason to hide any information or at least the common basis of what he is.

"Well grab a seat ladies and gentleman cause from here my goodie to shoes nature, goes to die," "Well let me start at the beginning, see some secret organization called Backlight created a virus called Green-light and tested it on citizens of green villa, the virus was deadly, and I mean super deadly, it had a 99.99 present death rate.

Now as you know that is a very big no-no, but before they pulled out two things happened. First there was a woman named Elizabeth Greene who actually survived her body became the perfect host for the virus, her body was claimed direct property of black light, Secondly the citizens who died were how you say, resurrected and turned into mindless beast who were stronger and faster than regular humans and they fought a two-day battle.

"How does this involve you in anyway?" the man beside Ozpin asked before taking a sip of his flask. "I'm getting to that" Alex said as he put his finger up "Well since the virus had a high death rate they moved Greene to New York and started to experiment on her creating new diseases one of such was Black-light, remember that name okay." Alex continued

"Now the head scientist for this research that reduced the death rate was your one and only Alex J. Mercer." Alex paused and let their minds race, the guy who single handedly took out a death stalker and nevermore with ease was a scientist who genetically re-engineered a virus with a death rate of 99.99 percent.

"Now back to the story, I reduced the mortality rate but in doing so created the deadliest virus to ever exist, more deadly than its original state, not because it could be used as a weapon instead of being for health like I originally planned but because it was a weapon of mass destruction.

This virus had the ability to understand, change and mutate into different forms" Alex said staring at Ozpin who was quivering at Alex's last statement. The man who had clearly not seen his friend in fear asked the question that was on his mind.

"So why is that bad," he asked obviously not using his brain to the full capacity. "Well mister…?" "Crow just Crow" the man answered. "Well crow imagine if the Grimm of this world responded to a single entity maybe they already do, but not on the Black-light level.

Imagine if they could adapt and change to fight in their situation, if they could become stronger faster than normal, imagine if they could learn the moves of every huntsman and could send the information throughout the entire Grimm population, so that they would have the upper hand on any huntsman they faced. So then how would huntsman fare?" Alex said before looking at Crow who then realized the danger and threat of Black-light.

"They would be killed easily without mercy or pity; we wouldn't even stand a chance any source of info the Grimm have could be relayed across the entire species so even if that specific Grimm died the info they relayed would be vital," Crow answered before he tried to take a sip from his flask but his hands were shaking in fear.

"Precisely, now back to the story. I realize that the virus will be used for military purposes, I tried to stop them but they found and shot me effectively killing me, well Alex they killed Alex but before he died he through the vial containing Black-light on the ground breaking the vial and releasing it into his body, now I'm sure your asking what about the virus well short version.

I am the virus.


	5. Chapter 5

**If you want to know just how overpowered Alex is, and his powers check out this site. ** alex-mercer/4005-58219/forums/alex-j-mercer-respect-thread-outdated-1705459/I do not own this site.

'_I am the virus' _these words rung in Ozpin's head like a bad case of migraine, "I'm sorry could you repeat that it almost sounded like you said that you're a deadly virus that could mutate" Ozpin said with a chuckle hoping that he was wrong that he had miss heard him.

"I am Black-light it's not a hard concept to understand I am a virus that currently inhabits Mr. Mercer, though now that I say it out load…" But before Alex finished Qrow had put his hand on his sword and was about to pull it out but he was suddenly stopped.

It was as if fear itself manifested and was pinning his body denying him of movement. "Now mister Qrow I'm sure you feel my dangerous presence now that I have revealed who I am, and I know you're the type of person to stare danger head on without thinking of the consequences, but choose very wisely because you're next, move could just get yourself and the team I work with killed since I would have to disappear, and I'm sure you wouldn't want your nieces to die for your mistakes." Alex said with a smirk that would put the devil to shame.

"How do you know about them?" Qrow asked while snarling at Alex's earlier remark "I hear them talk about you and how you trained Ruby, and how you're the sister to Yang's mother," Alex answered while waving his hands in a circular movement.

"Well now that I have your attention I will continue. As I the virus took over Mercer's body and regenerating it till I woke up and broke out of Gentek. Now I could go into detail about how I killed thousands if not tens of thousands of people but I'll save it for a later date.

But what you really need to know is that I am the very definition of evolution, I adapt and overcome any obstacle, If I am meet with a situation that requires strength my body will adapt and gain the ability to use super strength, or in this cause wings, as Qrow saw." Alex said before smirking directly at Qrow.

"No normally person could be able to detect me in that form so how did you?" Qrow asks as he is still visibly angry at the threat of his nieces, "Qrow I feel like you're not understanding me I am EVOLUTION! I can beat what cannot be beat, I can see what cannot be seen and I can think like no-one can think. My abilities allow me to consume any biological matter and absorb Its traits, but I can also absorb its intelligence as well so right now i have the IQ of 4 thousand doctors with high medical degree, 131 Military personnel of high ranking and ten or more thousands of civilians so any plan you have against me I have thought of It and ruled it out.

"What abo- "

Nope fire won't work

"Or a re- "

"Nope I'll adapt to and reverse engineered virus"

"What ab- "

Nope I already survived a nuke I can do it again.

"Now that I have told you what you're up against, here's what I want." Alex said Before stopping to look at the time. "I want to stay in this school." Alex said as he looked at Ozpin and Qrow, they were both visibly shocked but Ozpin's shock was less obvious but Alex could still feel it, his fear, his anxiety. "Why would you want to stay in the school that you just revealed your identity?" Ozpin asked trying to get a read on the situation. "If you wanted money you could just steal from the Bank and no-one would be able to find you."

"Well for two reasons, First and the lesser reason, this gives me leverage over you and Qrow and anyone else you work with. It always me to move around and do what I want without hindrance from you.

Secondly I kinda grown attached to my team, they seem to be clearly ignorant of life and the dangers of the World or at least Ruby is, so I made it my personal mission to protect the last true innocence of the world." Alex said as he made his way to the elevator. "Well I would love to chat but I've grown bored of this conversation Good-bye" Alex said before getting in the elevator and pressed the ground floor button closing the door.

"Ozpin what do we do? I know I could slow him down but I doubt that I could stop him, in fact I don't think any person in this building could." Qrow said as he took a sip from his flask.

"We do nothing, you heard him he can predict our movements before we think of even making them, so for now we will let him do what he wants and hopefully we may be able to learn his weakness." Ozpin said before drinking his coffee his hands were still shaking _but truly what can we do?_ Ozpin thought to himself.

"I think I let them know what their up against" Alex said to himself, the elevator opened and as Alex stepped out a woman with blond hair entered but stopped the elevator door from closing.

"Hello Mr. Mercer I have not properly introduced myself I am Glynda Goodwitch and I'm am Ozpin's second in command," she said before extending her hand, to which Alex shook it. "Well I was on my way out after my talk with Ozpin he just wanted some information.

"So did you give the info to him?" Glynda asked. "Yeah he got the information and a little more, he'll probably address it with you." Alex said as he moved passed her. "I'll see you later." Alex said as he turned the corner.

**In the tower with Ozpin**

The door opened and Glynda stepped out to see a scared Ozpin and a shivering Qrow, then she looked down and saw that Qrow had set his flask next to him. "What in Oums name happened that Qrow stopped drinking and you are shaking Ozpin?" Glynda asked as the elevator door closed.

"Well we just had a very interesting chat with Mr. Mercer." Said Ozpin, "Yeah he told me that you had something to talk to me about, so what is it?" Glynda asked worried about the look on Ozpin's face. "it's about Alex he Is-, Well it's best to start from the beginning, so take a seat." Qrow said with such seriousness that he had never shown before.

**Back with Mercer**

Alex could hear them, even though he was leagues away in forever fall forest, he could still hear them if he focused his senses, he could feel the air around them, he could practically cut the tension in there with a butter knife.

Alex was hunting Grimm infestations when he came across the two beowolves he had already infected with a strain of the virus they had mutated into growing larger spinal cords and their claws were sharp enough to cut through steel.

_"I wonder what kind of damage I could do with these?"_ Alex thought to himself, but he quickly dismissed the thought when a new plan came to mind, "If Ozpin is afraid of Salem, and it seems like she controlled the Grimm, my next course of action would be to infiltrate this Salem's ranks and find out where she is and then consume her." Alex said to himself.

He ordered them to infiltrate Salem's legion and find out the weak chain in the link, he sent them off but not before changing their pelt color to the original Black, so that they wouldn't be traced easily.

Alex check the time on his scroll and saw that it was already 4 PM, "I guess story time took a lot longer than I expected, well what can you do." Alex said as he went back to the academy to check up on Ozpin and if he made his decision.

Then Alex's eyes narrow as he senses someone hiding in the tree 5 meters away, as if they thought he wouldn't notice someone following him, then again it's not everyone that knows who he is and what he can do.

"You can come out; you're not fooling anyone" Alex said a teen with silver hair walked out along with a girl with green hair. "So did Ozpin send you?" Alex asked.

"Never mind don't answer that, I don't care. So what are you here for?" Mercer asked with no hint of patience in his voice." We come with a proposition, if it's power you seek than, I have an associate who shares your ideals." The male teen said with a smug look on his face.

"Well I desire power but not in the way you think, see you probably want the kind of power that comes with force, and not saying that it is bad but it's pretty useless without the proper knowledge.

"The power I desire is knowledge the infinite mass of never ending knowledge that comes only for the smartest being alive." Alex said while studying the people in front of him, the male teen seemed to be confident, arrogant and selfish just from the way he stood, but Alex knew he probably had some traumatizing experience at one point in his life.

The girl was his polar opposite, her posture alone showed that she was smart enough to know what person she talked to or be wary of people she had never seen, she reminded him of Black watch soldiers especially captain cross.

"Well we might be able to get what you want." The silver haired teen said, "I highly doubt it, but your boss may be able to, I realized Ozpin didn't send you once I sniffed the air, though I can't quite pinpoint it, it seems familiar, well it won't matter once I consume you two I'll know for myself." Alex said as his hand morphed into **muscle-mass** he then rushed toward them, but instead of attacking head on Alex quickly upped his speed dial and appeared behind the teens and leg swept both of them.

The teen with silver hair was barely able to jump as Alex floor swept behind them, his companion was not so lucky as she fell from Mercer's leg sweep. Alex then grabbed the girl's hair and threw her at a tree knocking her out.

The silver hair teen tried a high kick for his head, but only for Alex to grab his foot at the last second and crushed his it. Normally Alex wouldn't torture people before their death but he knew the kid had a metallic substance on his feet, and they look of his face pretty much confirmed that he had no feeling in his leg as the teen was not shocked.

Alex then brought his blade overhead, and brought down only to nick end of mercury's boot as the teen swiftly pulled his leg back, Alex backed away for some breathing space. The silver haired kid quickly shot 3 consecutive rounds to which Alex just casually dodged each one.

From Alex's back the girls brought her kami in a downward slash but only for Alex to catch it between his fingers then he broke off the tip, "You're gonna have to do better than that" Alex said teasing them, the joke had done its job and the silver haired teen attacked even more wildly than before.

"By the way I never caught your name." Alex said as he dodged a slash from the green haired girl's kami while simultaneously punching the silver haired teen's nose causing him to bleed.

"Emera_d _and mercu_y-_." The silver haired teen started and was barely able to say right due to his broken nose, "But it won't matter, you'll be dead anyway." The green haired teen finished his sentence for him.

Alex had decided to end this, he grabbed Emerald's head and threw it ate mercury, the teen lost balance as he tried to catch is teammate, Alex exploited this, and morphed his hand into **Hammer fists** and slammed the ground causing spikes to them to ensnare the teens.

"Did the person who sent you know just how outmatched they are and sent you as pawns or was that person truly and idiot." Alex said mocking both of them. "Just what are you?" Emerald said as she was trying to stand up.

"Well I would rather not tell you fully be just so you know to back off when we meet in school." Alex said before morphing his hand into a **Blade**. "How do you know were in the school?" Mercury asked while still in fear of Alex's hand.

"Oh I didn't truly know, I assumed that you came from the school because I have only told my story to Ozpin and I can see your student ID card, but back to my point you asked what I am well-."

Alex started, but then he had a better idea, he raised his sword and chopped off his arm, then from the arm the cells multiplied forming a body then legs and finally the full body of Alex.

Mercury and Emerald stared at the duplicate of Alex that had been made from Alex's appendage, then they moved their head to look at Alex stub, but only to see it finalizing its regeneration.

"Well I think I went a little overboard with that, anyway yo get my point, I will not stop you but know this if you harm my teammate in that moment I will declare you an enemy and start to hunt you down then you better Keep your eyes open. Keep your ears pricked. Keep looking behind you. Because one day I'll find you, and then you'll be crow food.

Now go to sleep, your nervous system should be shutting down now, my punches not only packed a punch due to some beowolves they also a deadly amount of poison courtesy of the death stalkers, the dosage can be manipulated,

hence why you will only experience the shutdown of your nervous system and your heart will be slowed down to the point that you will not die but you'll be knocked out." As mercer finished saying this the duo fell asleep instantly.

Alex looked as his duplicate, he didn't know if it would work he got it after eating the king Taijitu, he didn't have the time to try it out earlier. Alex was mid thought as his scroll went off, he pulled it out and read the message.

_We're off to find Blake met us in town_. Alex turned off his phone, he hadn't realized that time had passed during his fight with Mercury. So he degenerated his duplicate and formed it back into his skin and started to walk off towards town.

* * *

**It has come to my attention that some people think my work is bad, know i don't care in the sense that i still respect your decision but it does not do much, but if you are thinking of writing a bad review then make sure you write how i can improve, don't just comment on what i did wrong tell me how to make it a better story for everyone.**

**Also i am doing Q&A just to clarify somethings in the story**

* * *

as lazy as an excuse as this sounds i got grounded i won't be able to write for some time, just thought i'd warn ya


	6. Hiatus

As some of you could already tell, I am going on a hiatus. I just want to work on two stories at a time. And this is not one of them


End file.
